Mechakoopa
|image=Mechakoopa.png| |caption=More ethical than using standard Koopa soldiers. |firstapp=''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' |latestapp=''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' |allapp=''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' Mario Kart 8 Mario Kart 8 Deluxe |weight= }}A Mechakoopa (メカクッパ) is a windup warrior of the Koopa Troop. These robotic enemies sometimes replace Koopa Troopa regulars as sentries who try and hinder Mario's quests. They've appeared as obstacles in three Mario Kart games, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart 8, and its Nintendo Switch port. Anyone who runs into a Mechakoopa will spin out. Characteristics The design of Mechakoopas varies slightly throughout the Mario Kart games they are in, since more than a few years separate them. In their original Mario Kart: Super Circuit form, Mechakoopas are just a little shorter than Toad, and their frames resemble that of a Koopa Troopa. One major difference though is a silver windup key sticking out of their green shell. Their orange heads have spikes coming out the top, and they have a crazed expression on their face. Mechakoopas' legs are noticeably more angular and manufactured, and they mainly have to rely on setting screens, since they lack attacking arms. Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe have updated the Mechakoopa appearance to look much more robotic: screws can be seen in their leg and beak joints, and their movements/appearance just seem more... robot-like. Black rims with silver inlays line these Mechakoopas' green shells, and their orange paint is now yellow. Three centered spines now protrude from their heads, and their size has drastically increased, pretty much triple the original. Did that rhyme? Track Appearances Bowser Castle 4 doesn't have time for games, Mechakoopas... He's got a race to win, a place to win...]] In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, a trio of these mechanized minions can be seen marching near the mid-end of Bowser Castle 4, just after the track intersection. The path get's a little narrow at one point, making collision with a Mechakoopa way more likely. If such a calamity happens, the player will lose 4 Coins and some precious time. GBA Ribbon Road The new version of Mario Kart: Super Circuit's Ribbon Road in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe features a set of giant Mechakoopas in the green ribbon section (near mid-beginning). Despite their size, there's actually plenty of room to dodge them. It's especially easy if you're racing on a lower engine class. Trivia! !!]] *''Mario Kart Wii's'' concept art had a Bike called the メカクッパ DX (Mechakoopa DX), but the vehicle was dropped from the game. *Three Mechakoopas appear in the Bowser Castle 4 course icon in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. In the pic, they're giving Luigi a hard time. *There been several names given for the Mechakoopa in the Mario series: **'Mech Koopa' ([https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_RPG:_Legend_of_the_Seven_Stars Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars], [https://www.mariowiki.com/Hotel_Mario Hotel Mario]) **'Windup Koopa' ([https://www.mariowiki.com/New_Super_Mario_Bros._Wii New Super Mario Bros. Wii]) **'Mechkoopa' ([https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_World_(television_series) Super Mario World] TV show) *Mechakoopas first appeared in [https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_World Super Mario World] for the SNES... what's interesting is that the Mario Kart 8/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Mechakoopas share a more similar design to the Super Mario World variant, at least more so than the Mario Kart: Super Circuit version (which has a closer release date). Gallery Mechakoopa (3).png|Direct collision course, Toad! Evasive maneuvers now! Toad (Bowser Castle 4).png|AAUUGGHH!!! Mechakoopa_(4).jpg|Artwork from the Mechakoopas' first game, [https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_World Super Mario World]. de:Robo-Koopa Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Obstacles Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Obstacles Category:Mario Kart 8 Obstacles Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Obstacles